Animak's Discord - Chapter 1
by TehZer0
Summary: The first actual chapter of this fanfic, hope you guys enjoy it! (Btw, this totally wasn't written by Ino.)


There was once again peace in Animak's Kingdom. Many, once again roamed the streets, everyone was having fun once again, but Animak couldn't help but feel some instability since the last endeavor with Trollzaku, having to use Vector's trump card so early surely had him on edge. He felt the peace that was recently restored was merely temporary. He knew it wouldn't last long. He had set Vector the quest to look for the most loyal and helpful people in the kingdom that were willing to care for all around the kingdom, seeking kind individuals which would go as far to sacrifice everything they have for the peace of the kingdom. Such a tiresome task, but he found interacting with people around the kingdom interesting and fun, he happily followed Animak's orders. Vector searched for those who would be worthy of the role 'Knight of the Round' but had to ensure that nobody found out under his orders.

Meanwhile, someone whose name that no-one was truly able to utter, was making shady deals all around the kingdom, promising many that he was able to make their dreams come true, deceiving people in order to feel powerful and superior. Though, his only condition was that the unsuspecting person would merely have to say his entire name and then touch him, however, this caused him to have access to every single bit of exploitable information about that said victim. He lied to many around the Kingdom, he deceived many people who purely wanted their wishes to come true as he'd promised, but the information he'd learned about many hadn't been for the greater good at all.

Knowing this threat, a Knight rised, he'd followed this information dealer around for quite a while. This man, whilst looking innocent, was causing detriment to the city. He felt the intense need to do something as he noticed this not-so-innocent man causing more detriment to people of the kingdom. The little-known Knight knew he had to act. 'Gool...' he thought to himself, merely a part of the shady man's name. He got into contact with this information broker, Gool. Speaking of how he wanted Gool to make his dream come true. They made plans to meet up. The Knight chose a public place, wanting to catch the shady Gool out. He wielded simply a sheathed wooden sword and wore black armor with helmet which he'd bought from a well-known blacksmith around town. This Knight was extremely determined to fight that menace to the kingdom, he would stand up to the one they called Gool since it was only a part of his name.

It was time, they were about to meet up. The Knight's patience was growing wary as he waited in the midst of town. Gool tapped him on the shoulder, causing him to jump ever so slightly. Gool looked into the brave standalone protector's eyes. He didn't know how to take this. His gaze was terrifying. It was like he knew what the Knight knew. He flinched before drawing his sword.

"Everyone! Don't accept his deal! If you do you'll lose your entire life to him!" shouted the Black Knight in desperation. People in the city began looking over, muttering between each other about what was unfolding.

"And what do you have to prove that?" said Gool, with a smug smile on his face.

"I know what you're doing, it's not good. It's awful... you've betrayed many around this Kingdom..! You're betraying many civilians..!" said the Black Knight pointing his sword at him.

"Eeeh? It seems you've done your research. Very well... what's your name, brave black figure?" Queried Gool, the Knight having piqued his interest.

"I am...Zero...!

Zero had his few moments of glory, thinking about challenging him to a fight, However, Vector interjected. He walked up to the pair with a sigh, shooting a slight smile at Zero, he'd drawn his arm from his trench coat, which flowed behind him as he walked, producing his ultimate weapon so casually in front of such a big audience.

"Okay, your joke is over, get out of here..." Vector murmured to Gool as he swung the BanHammer towards him, once again, erasing him from existence altogether. He was banished with such elegance. Everyone was shocked, to be able to see such power and such beauty was a privilege, the BanHammer was truly a weapon to admire.

"Ah! Vector, thank you..." said Zero, who was still rather in awe with the banhammer. Vector smiled in return.

"Actually..." Vector thought for a second, grabbing Zero by the arm after he turned to walk away. Using his power to teleport them to a somewhat empty place. Vector cleared his throat before announcing,

"Zero, after today you showed the kingdom that being brave and fighting for a cause really makes the difference. Therefore I shall give you the title of Knight of the Round." as Vector spoke, he motioned his hand in order for Zero to hand him his sword. As he held it, it began emitting a stunning, white light, taking shape into a pure, true sword.

"Now that's a real weapon for a real fight." said Vector triumphantly, handing the sword back to Zero, before turning his back towards Zero with a smile.

"Welcome to the order." He waved, still not facing Zero as he walked away.

Zero, after the tiring, long day he'd faced, made his way home. The action that happened that day replayed in his head, he couldn't stop thinking about it, how the events unfolded, the title of 'Knight of The Round' that was given to him... he had no words for what happened, he simply took off his helmet, hanging up his sword onto the wall in his small apartment above a local tavern, smiling to himself. With all of his joy and excitement he had for the future of Animak's kingdom, he readied himself for bed, preparing himself for yet another day.

The following day, Zero dragged himself out of bed with a yawn. Sleepily plodding to his kitchen to prepare a cup of chocolate milk, whilst drinking his milk, there was a knock at his door. He'd opened it to find one of the kingdom's messengers.

"A letter from King Animak himself, Sir!" The seemingly young messenger handed over the letter with a beaming smile.

"A-Ah, thank you..." Zero took the letter, still in his pajamas, surprised that Animak needed his services already. The messenger smiled brightly once more and skipped down the stairs, which were placed on the side of the tavern Zero lived above. He shut his door, walking back to his kitchen table, sitting in one of the wooden chairs. He traced his fingers across the wax seal on the letter, the kingdom's flag engraved into it. Animak had sent a message out to all of the Rounds. He needed their presence at that exact moment.

Later that day, Zero found himself at the gates of the castle, waiting eagerly for a fellow Knight to show him to the round table. Though, as he leant on the pillar next to the castle gates, he teleported, finding himself flying backwards when he reached his destination. The Round Table. That surely broke the ice, the room breaking into laughter, Vector helping the flustered Zero to his feet once again. They sat down at the table, waiting for the rest of the Knights to show up. As they did, Animak began his speech. "You are here because your loyalty exceeds most, you are here because your loyalty is the most Orange loyalty in this entire kingdom! You all deserve this new title, the title of Knight of the Round, and you all were chosen because you did the right thing when nobody had the courage to! I put all my trust in you guys, so make it so I don't regret my choices!" He spoke with confidence, having Vector give each Knight an ID card after the speech was over. It was the only way to enter the Round Table and also, a way talk to other trusted individuals, to see if there was a problem around. After Animak was done, every Knight had stood up, they hailed their Majesty. Afterwards, proceeding to talk casually about the kingdom in the Round Table.

For a long time now, peace was restored everywhere in the kingdom, with the Knights of the Round always looking for potential threats, the citizens were happy once again knowing that someone was always there to help. Even without real powers, only with the power to delete wrong things and freeze evildoers at the place they were, they made the kingdom feel like the safest place in the world. Vector recruited more people to the Knights', having lower ranked knights look out for trouble as well as the Knights of the Round. They'd help out with civilians everyday life, simple things like giving them directions, hoping to prove themselves worthy to be branded a Knight of The Round. It was helpful to the kingdom, extremely helpful. King Animak himself would interact with civilians, praising the Knights for every right doing they pursued.

Many new people appeared and disappeared, though one was more noticeable, that person went by the name of 'Neko' it was nothing but a human that used a spell on himself to look like a cat, many people throughout the kingdom also did this, sporting cute ears on a daily. Neko acted cool, but he also a bit suspicious since he knew some things that only a few people that had been living in the kingdom for an extremely long time knew. Many knights felt that something was wrong with this, so they started investigating this strange cat person. Zero followed and analyzed every single move, he'd became good at spying on people, as he'd known a skill like this might've come in handy one day. He carefully studied Neko's posture, how he interacted with people and realized something. Zero realized that every time the word "troll" was mentioned in his presence, his ears would perk up, regardless of what was going on at the time.

Days later, a discussion in the Round Table took place, it was about Neko. Vector and other Knights talked about how they'd noticed that his actions were similar to a troll of the past, not knowing how to respond to the problem at hand, properly. Though, since Banhammer erased their existence from everyone's minds they were only able to vaguely recall the actions of the troll in the past.

After that meeting Zero was walking around town, looking to buy groceries, he bumped into this Neko person. Then, he saw what he needed to finish his conclusions, he saw Neko talking to some people who citizens who were looked down upon. They would troll, but not enough to break the peace and be punished. As he walked past them, he noticed something. Neko was wearing a certain expression. It was that exact same expression that Trollzaku would make every time he successfully trolled someone. Suddenly, memories flooded back and Zero unsheathed his sword, walking to this person who's mannerisms were the same as the legendary Trollzaku.

Trollzaku was from the same land as Zero came from, Brazil, in the early days of the kingdom, many could see them getting along, even as friends. However, as Trollzaku began trolling, Zero stopped talking to him. He couldn't associate with someone like that any longer. Remembering this, his legs started shaking, he felt, desperately that he needed to take immediate action. Zero grabbed Trollzaku by his sleeve, silent, thinking of what to say.

"You're back...Trollzaku?" asked Zero, looking down at him.

"T-Trollzaku? Why are you saying I was that troll?!" Shouted Neko, his face full of fear.

"This tells me everything...you shouldn't know who he is since he was banned long ago! Because everyone forgot him! Now you will pay the price for all that you did back there!" Zero retaliated, unsheathing his sword.

"I-I-I...changed..! Trust me! I'm not that troll anymore...!" said Neko, desperately, with pure terror on his face.

"The other knights were suspicious about you...I guess they were right." as Zero said that, he rushed in his direction, ready to make the troll repent for his crimes.

Zero swung his sword at Neko's face, cutting only a part of his chin, this grabbed surrounding townspeople's' attention, most of them clueless as to what was going on. Neko knew he couldn't talk his way out, his past actions, his past crimes, they wouldn't go away that easily. He then summoned two other clones of himself, having practiced his magic whilst he was away for a while. There were two different Trollzakus and both were controlled by him, though, Trollzaku knew that if any of the other Knights' or Vector showed up, it could all be over. One rushed at Zero while the other stood next to Neko, protecting him. Zero's reaction was quick, he dodged swiftly, avoiding Trollzaku's attack and retaliated, attacking straight for the head, chopping it off. The clone didn't produce any blood, it simply disappeared, removing itself from existence. As Neko saw this, he knew he'd have to fight alongside the other clone if he wanted to win. Zero began rushing at the other Trollzaku, knowing Neko would try to use it to get an advantage on the battle.

Zero tried a barrage of attacks, but none hit Trollzaku, Neko took this opportunity to make a synchronized attack with his clone to finish Zero. Zero knew that if he didn't do anything, he was about to get greatly injured. He knew that one touch and it would be over, he had to do something, he reached out for his gem and threw it with everything he had at Neko, the clone of Trollzaku felt himself unable to move, Zero then took this opportunity he had created for himself to finish the other Trollzaku, that also disappeared in merely one hit.

For Neko, also known as Trollzaku, it was over. Zero called Vector so he could use the BanHammer on him yet again, but Neko didn't want to suffer again. Vector was summoned as a bright yellow bolt of lightning struck the ground, leaving burn on the ground in his wake, he didn't ask anything, he knew that he would have to use BanHammer, he immediately summoned his trusted weapon and proceeded to swung it in silence. But Trollzaku knew how much that hurt, he then did something that would make him suffer less. When the BanHammer was about to hit, Trollzaku fled. He didn't get hit, Vector questioned where Trollzaku had disappeared to, though, then he remembered a forbidden spell, used only by the ones that didn't want to be looked upon as wrong, or forgotten, it was the "Leave Spell".

Once again the kingdom was safe, Zero had finally fought a real fight, and he realized that being a knight was really a cause worth fighting for, he looked at his weapon and then at Vector, a smile appeared on his face as he remembered a scene like that in the past, when he stood up against Gool.

Zero was happy once again seeing that everyone can make a difference if they just try. And so, he travelled back home, happy that he could contribute to making this kingdom safe and happy, happy that he knew that even he could make a difference in this world.


End file.
